


Золотые косы

by WTF HP Advneturers 2020 (HP_Adventurers)



Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era, dark!Rowena Ravenclaw
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:55:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HP_Adventurers/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Advneturers%202020
Summary: Была у Ровены сестра, златовласая Вейе...
Series: WTF HP Adventurers 2020: Спецквест [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643863
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Золотые косы

**Author's Note:**

> Автор вдохновлялся сказкой Перро о Рике с хохолком, а ещё средневековыми балладами, где одна из сестер безжалостно убивает другую.
> 
> Тема спецквеста - Оружие

Лет через семь или восемь у королевы одной из соседних стран родились две дочери. Та из них, что первой явилась на свет, была прекрасна, как день; волшебница объявила, что у маленькой принцессы вовсе не будет ума и что насколько она красива, настолько она будет глупа. Это очень огорчило королеву, но несколько минут спустя она испытала огорчение еще большее: она родила вторую дочь, и та оказалась чрезвычайно некрасивой.

— Не убивайтесь так, сударыня, — сказала ей волшебница, — ваша дочь будет вознаграждена иными качествами, и будет у ней столько ума, что люди не заметят в ней недостатка красоты

.

Ровена, мое имя Ровена. Темные косы прячутся под капюшоном плаща даже в солнечный день. Лицо бледное, длинное, его никто никогда не назовет красивым.

И пусть.

Острый ум дороже острого клинка, дороже песен поэтов, превозносящих девичью прелесть.

Как у сестры моей, златовласой Вейе.

Танцует она на лугах зелёных от зари до зари и не знает горя.

Я отрываюсь от книги.

— Ровена! Ровена! — звонко кричит Вейе, прекрасная Вейе. — Я встретила в лесу чародея, Ровена, ужасного карлика, и он пообещал мне ровно половину своего ума, если я выйду за него замуж!

— Что за глупость! — говорю я, а перо ломается в моей руке.

— О!

Вейе кружится, ловит мои руки, смеётся.

— Не глупость, не глупость, не глупость, — хохочет она звонким колокольчиком. — Он сказал, что родня гоблинам, и его отец скует для меня волшебную диадему, чтоб я была умнее всех на свете, а когда я его поцелую, он превратится в прекрасного рыцаря.

Качаю головой. Ох и глупа моя сестрица. Какой-то ужасный полугоблин наобещал ей волшебства за поцелуй — а сам, верно, обесчестит нашу красавицу...

Хоть я и не слишком-то люблю Вейе, но такого позора для семьи допустить не могу.

Утром Вейе встаёт чуть свет. И я вместе с ней — но тихо, так, чтобы она ничего не заметила. Заворачиваюсь в материнский плащ-невидимку, беру отцовский кинжал. Говорят, хоть гоблины и малы ростом, но у них острые зубы и когти, да и магией их трудно достать.

Серебряный кинжал надёжнее волшебной палочки.

Тихо, след в след, ступаю за сестрой.

Вопреки обыкновению, она даже не напевает. Неужели передумает?

Но Вейе ныряет в чащу леса, а я, удивляясь ее глупости, иду за ней. 

***

Ровена, меня зовут Ровена. Волею богов — хозяйка замка на севере, средоточия волшебства холодного, неприветливого края. Наплела-наворожила я себе корону, тяжелую, злую — не мне предназначенную.

Сама, дура, виновата — ни к чему жаловаться. Помню лес, темный лес, улыбку карлика, блеск серебра и сапфиров.

Давит, давит корона на лоб. Целует кожу холодом, вцепляется в волосы, как скрюченные старухины пальцы.

Ровена, меня зовут Ровена. Есть у меня дочка, ученица, добрая девушка... Зовут ее... Зовут... Слишком тяжела корона. Мешает помнить... Но я должна.

Елена ее зовут. Елена. Ее я обещала беречь, а вышло наоборот, Елена бережет то, что от меня осталось. Пытается, но с короной ей не справиться. 

— Помни, кто ты, — говорит она и встряхивает меня за плечи, — ты больна, матушка, ты тяжко больна, но... Ты должна помнить!

Она никогда не плачет. В глазах ее синий летний полдень, истекающий сухим солнечным жаром. И много упрямства: она трясет меня за плечи и умоляет не терять себя...

Я не теряю. О нет. Не так.

Я еще многое помню.

Помню страх. Диадема, прибавляющая ума, и правда существует. И — она у Вейе, красавицы Вейе.

Что теперь останется мне?

Не превращусь ли я в обыкновенную уродину рядом с совершенной сестрой?

Боги не могут быть столь жестоки. Они и так поступили по справедливости — одной сестре ум. Другой — красота.

Но теперь отнимают мое единственное преимущество. Мое единственное оружие — и то достанется Вейе!

Я не могу, я...

Я все ещё помню.

Помню миг своего торжества, когда на мосту, невидимая и неслышимая, нащупала рукоять кинжала. Один удар – и все оказалось кончено. Так просто. Не понадобилось даже магии.

Я не забыла о милосердии, отдавая тело Вейе потоку — бедняжка не успела ничего понять.

Зато диадема отныне и впредь — моя.

Только моя! Я была и остаюсь самой умной на всем белом свете, и никто больше не посмеет соперничать со мной.

И никто не вспомнит о Вейе.

Ни птицы, с которыми она пела, ни ветра, с которыми она танцевала.

Разве что только наша мать.

— Где сестра твоя, где Вейе?

Но ответить мне нечего, и я отвожу взгляд от ее пронзительных темных глаз.

Наша мать ворожит долго, очень долго. Варит зелья, танцует с демонами в темноте.

И ужасные проклятия призывает на погубившего ее прекрасную дочь.

Но мне не страшно.

Я все ещё под защитой чудесного артефакта... Я ещё... 

***

Я все ещё помню.

Губ касается шершавый край чашки. Горьковатый, полынный запах течет прямо в горло, становится осязаемым, липким, склизким.

— Вспоминай, — шипит моя собственная дочь. — Не смей засыпать, не смей забывать.

Я Ровена, Ровена, Ровена Рейвенкло, тяжко больна. Диадема, не моя, чужая, кровью напоенная, ранит лоб шипами розового венца.

Да только ложь все это. 

Не больна я. Проклята.

Вейе, жертва моя, сестра моя, проросла сквозь меня, как прорастает ядовитый плющ сквозь старое, рассохшееся дерево. По слову, по проклятию нашей матери.

Я не просто забываю себя с каждым днем. Я становлюсь ею. Напитываюсь ее душой, как краюшка хлеба напитывается молоком.

Ровена. Вейе. Ровейе. Ни то, ни другое. Что-то среднее.

Это происходит давно и, по счастью, незаметно. С каждым днем от меня остается чуть меньше, откалывается по кусочку... Что будет, когда меня совсем не останется, когда меня полностью заменит Вейе?

Надеюсь, она... Позаботится о всех, кого я люблю.

— Матушка, о, послушай... Твои волосы... — шепчет Елена испуганно.

Я отталкиваю ее участливые руки и шагаю к зеркалу.

Из-под прекрасного кованого венца мои волосы струятся бледным золотом.

Ну что же... Я была неправа — превращение происходит не совсем неза... 

***

Я почти вернулась, матушка...

Я почти... 

***

...метно.

Ровена, меня зовут Ровена. Или уже нет?

Как невыносимо сжимает лоб холодный металл. Впивается в кожу, больно жалит…

Когда мои глаза станут светлыми, как небо над нашим старым домом, не останется и вовсе никакой надежды.

Из зеркала мне улыбается мое же лицо (пока мое), в обрамлении бледных локонов.

Буйных темных кудрей будто и не бывало.

— Не бойся, моя девочка, — шепчу я ей ободряюще, и голос мой звучит почти по-прежнему. В нем слышен только легчайший отзвук радостного смеха Вейе. — Я же всегда мечтала о золотых косах. 


End file.
